


Let's Solve A Murder

by Iblametumblrformyproblems



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Chicago P.D., Detective AU, Detectives, F/M, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Serial Killer, Tom isn't very nice, Tom's Perspective Occasionally, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iblametumblrformyproblems/pseuds/Iblametumblrformyproblems
Summary: Imagine working with a detective more beautiful than words could admit over a series of gruesome murders, all committed by the same man, The Angel Killer, as he has been named. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity as a newly certified detective and you were planning on making the most out of it.If only your partner could stop being such a complete jerk.





	Let's Solve A Murder

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way own the pictures... I googled them to try to find what I was looking for. So yeah, I don't get credit! Nor do I own Tom Hiddleston, but damn, that would be lovely.
> 
> Did anyone else watch Kong Skull Island and just see Tom being some hot Detective from one of those crimes shows? Because I so did... Thus, I'm adding to my work load to add a new story. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, feedback is loved and appreciated :D

 

_ “No please!” Two words. Just those two simple words would echo forever in his mind. He held the dying body of this incredible woman in his arms, as if hoping that by some magic, she would survive. Even now, her skin turned a pale shade of blue and her movements ceased. He could feel her failing heartbeat as his fingers searched for it. Blood poured out of her wound, covering both him and the ground beneath him in the thick red fluid. _

_ “God… oh fuck… Don’t die on me, ok? Don’t you dare die on me!” He pleaded. Tears watered his vision and the echo of the gunshot left a piercing ring in his ears. This couldn’t be happening. It was a nightmare, an impossible dream that would haunt him for the rest of his life.  _

_ She reached her hand up weakly, just barely running her fingers on his face. He grabbed her hand, pressing it close to his face, just trying to hold onto her. She couldn’t be dying. No he’d save her, he’d find a way to stop it. His own hands were covered in her blood as he tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too late.  _

_ “Shh… Tom… Just leave it”, she just managed. The pain was clear in her voice, but she wanted his attention for what she needed to say. He stared into those eyes, the ones that had been driving him insane for months, making him desperate for more, but now they just held a dream that could have been.  _

_ “T..Tom”, she coughed out, blood gurgling in her mouth. “I… I love you… I.. love..” He’d leaned closely just to hear those last words, his heart breaking into a million pieces as she would never hear his response. _

  
  
  


You entered the 25th District Chicago Police Station for the second time with a strange sort of excitement. After years of hard work, you finally made it to Detective and that meant literally everything to you. Sure, you were warned this specific district wasn’t as allowing as the 16th District, where you did all your beat cop work, but you were thoroughly ready to prove every naysayer wrong.

The 25th District was bustling with activity, new cases, criminals being registered and taken to jail, your regular drunken rabble and petty crimes spending the night in jail only to come back in a week or so. Most police stations looked the same, never really changing from the basics, though every station was run differently. Districts are designed to be a well-oiled machine and every station ran differently depending on the person in charge of that station.

Chief Stables specifically designated you here to join a more experienced partner whose previous partner had been seriously injured in a car accident about a month ago. Stables warned you that this detective might be a little sensitive to having a new partner so soon, especially one that wasn’t very trusting in the first place. But the 25th District needed you. It didn’t matter that you were a woman or a quick replacement. 

With a deep breath, you made your way to Commander Zayne’s office. The first time you were in there, Chief Stables was with you, introducing you to the man and exerting the authority that she seemed to think was necessary in getting your acceptance. Perhaps you were in over your head. If the Commander wasn’t going to accept you as a woman, how could you expect the department not to follow his lead?

You knocked softly on his door, and, hearing a gruff voice telling you to enter, opened the door. Commander Zayne sat in his chair, looking strong and rigid, surrounded by documents, yet still impeccable. He wasn’t very tall, only 5’10”, but he held himself with pride. His hair was graying and he’d gone partially bald, probably in his late 50’s. He had gray/blue eyes that held the sharpness of a razor, taking in every wrinkle and press in your clothing and features. If you were to search his office walls, you’d find the military experience as a drill sergeant that explained nearly every detail about that man who sat in front of you. 

“Ah, (Y/L/N), I was wondering when you’d be around”, he began, his voice reminding you of someone who spent their whole lives smoking and had no intention of stopping. Which would explain the smell of smoke you got a whiff of as soon as you opened the door. Zayne stood and shook your hand without the slightest hint of a smile before ushering you to sit. 

“Now, I believe we’ve received all the documents to get you started here”, he started again as soon as you sat down. “You did excellent in the academy and there wasn’t a single complaint in your record as a cop. Everyone you’ve worked with thinks highly of you and I’m sure there’s a good reason for that. But,” he paused, leaning forward. “District 25 is a different place. We aren’t easy and we deal with a lot of hard cases. You will be put in a place of interacting with social elite and the reputation of this station will not be affected by your inexperience, am i understood?” Once you nodded, he hit a button on his intercom. “Dana? Please send Hiddleston in.”

He looked back at you, just really examining you for a second. “As for your partner, I’ve gotta warn you, he’s a little unusual. He spent most of his life in Great Britain, receiving a lot of training there, before moving here to Chicago for whatever reason. Most of the department is still trying to figure why he’s not with Scotland Yard or whatever, but it doesn’t matter. He’s a proud man and if you give him a hard time about his accent, he’ll make you regret it”, Commander Zayne warned. He grabbed a nearby file and handed it to you. “This is the case Detective Hiddleston is currently working on that you will be joining him on. I’m sure he can give you the particulars”.

The sound of a door opening behind you had you turning around quickly, only to stop short. The man standing there was breathtaking, honestly looking like he belonged on a billboard somewhere selling watches. But it was almost as if he was trying to play down the fact he was beautiful, wearing a simple gray tee shirt and dark jeans, both of which were ridiculously melded to his body. He wore a simple shoulder holster that made him that much delectable. 

“You asked to see me, Sir?” The most beautiful voice you’d ever heard spoke, snapping you out of it just enough to realize you were ogling this poor man. Your eyes went to his face, meeting a small disapproving glance before it scattered away to look at Commander Zayne. He had the bluest eyes you’d ever seen in your life. 

“Yes, Hiddleston, I’d like you to meet your new partner, Detective (Y/L/N)”, Zayne introduced. You immediately stood and held your hand out to him, giving him you best winning smile. When he didn’t shake your hand, your smile quickly dissipated to annoyance. 

Detective Hiddleston looked at you like you were the disgusting goo you pick of your shoes, hoping to God it isn’t shit. “Sir, please tell me this is a joke. You can’t be serious”, he asked, searching for the punch line. 

You immediately let your hand drop, feeling your temper flare immediately. “I’m afraid this is no joke, detective. Chief Stable sent her over personally, fresh out of the academy”, Zayne assured, seemingly just as put out by your presence as your new partner was. 

You jutted your chin up, meeting Detective Hiddleston’s eyes without fear. “Yes, well, it looks like I’m here, despite anyone’s wishes. How about we make the best of it and try to get along?” You suggest, trying desperately to keep the bite of your anger out of your voice.

“Don’t think I won’t fight this, Sir”, Detective Hiddleston said, not once even looking at you, pretending you didn’t even exist.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Hiddleston. But for the mean time, you are stuck with her. So try and play nice”, Zayne said to the both of you, as if you were causing the problem in the first place, before dismissing you both from his office. 

Detective Hiddleston continued to be a complete ass and ignore you, simply walking away from you. You were equally determined to not be ignored, so you found yourself following him. Fortunately for you, he went to his office space, which was the one you now shared. You had no idea where you were going. 

The office space was small, a whiteboard filled with photos and lines on one wall, papers and boxes organized throughout the space much like organized chaos, but it was still organized. Hiddleston’s desk was closest to the door so you caught the images held in his picture frames. It looked like loved ones and family. Funny, you didn’t peg him for sentimental. As for your desk, it was completely bare, apparently emptied for the new partner Hiddleston was in denial he’d be having. 

He was fuming, but he didn’t appear to be the kind of man who kicked and screamed like a child when he was mad. Good. You could handle a man who wasn’t a complete idiot. 

Not bothering to stand on ceremony, you walked over to your own chair and sat, opening the file you were handed and read it over. A young woman by the name of Janice Langlice was killed in an apartment building on Cullerton Street. She’d been found in a pentagram circle, yet she was set as a white angel among the red paint, making the possibility of an occult killing unlikely. Cause of death was two deep, jagged cuts that went straight behind her shoulder blades, like how it might look if someone were to cut off the wings of an angel. She bled out elsewhere and was cleaned up, before she was moved on the pentagram. The only physical evidence of the killer that was found on the scene was a glass of Bourbon sat out on the counter as if someone had taken a sip and just left it there. 

“What exactly do you want?” It was hard to maintain annoyance when that beautiful British voice spoke to you like a siren.

“Clearly, I’m doing my job”, you responded, not even looking up from the report. “A job you could help me do if you just got over yourself”. That was a jab, but hell, you might as well try and get him to snap. Partners meant you were supposed to trust each other. Right now, you definitely didn’t feel very trusting of the man. 

You just barely heard a sharp inhale, sending a feeling of victory through your body. “It’s not your job, and if I have anything to do with it, you’ll be gone before the day is out”, he bit out with such fury and revulsion.

That made you look up. “There is absolutely no call for this, Detective Hiddleston”, you began, your fury bleeding through your words like ink blotted on a page. “You know absolutely nothing about or my capabilities, so why don’t you consider that they knew what cases you were working when they chose me. I’m not some imbecile”, you defended yourself. 

He gave a small scoff, like you really were an imbecile, before meeting your gaze furiously. “I don’t need to know anything more than I do. Maybe they thought it would be funny to put a naive, newly graduated, female detective with the guy who sounds like James Bond, but I don’t appreciate the joke”, he answered you with venom. “If I wanted to hold someone’s hand, I’d go pick someone with actual potential”.

“What the fuck is your problem?!” You snapped, completely shocked by his behavior. “I wasn’t hand picked because I’m a woman, or because I’m pretty, nor is this a joke. I can keep up with the best of them, and while I’ve heard otherwise, I’m seriously doubting you’re among them. I’m just as capable as any other detective in this department and as flattering as your hand holding mine might be, I don’t date misogynists”.

His chest heaved in anger, accented by his arms crossed over them. If he wasn’t such a dick, you’d probably be admiring his pectorals and his forearms as the veins popped and flexed, a clear sign of him trying to contain his fury. “Well, here’s my hope that you find one of those supposed best of them to work with because I have absolutely no intention of working with you”, he responded before storming out of the room. 

It was all a bit of a punch to the gut. Even as you seethed and tried to control the anger boiling within you, it wasn’t working much. This asshole acted as if you had walked in dressed like a clown and expected to be taken seriously. You were well educated and worked with many detectives personally before finally earning your certificate. You’d been privy to many cases and helped do much of the work. You knew what you were doing. Fuck him if he thought that being a woman made you incapable of doing the same things he could. 

You were going to solve this case if it was the last thing you did, just to see Detective Hiddleston’s face as he realized he was an idiot.


End file.
